bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelby Shako
Shelby Shako is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "Golden-Owl." Bio: Born from quirkless parents, Shelby's mother and father idolised all forms of heroes. Preparing for their child's quirk not to come in, they raised her with a lifestyle heavily tilted to teaching her boxing. However, once her quirk finally did come in, they were delighted. Shelby decided to become a hero to make her parents proud. Quirk: Shelby has bodily features similar to a Mantis Shrimp. Specifically; a thickened, harder outer carapace, eyes that can see trillions more colours than humans can (including ultraviolet and infra-red), and fists that can punch at devastating speeds. The outer shell can be shed once a day, with the benefit of being more agile at the cost of being more vulnerable immediately after (as the newer shell starts out soft and hardens over time). Shelby's eyes have 16 colour cones as opposed to humans' 3, which for all intents and purposes means that there are 16 more primary colours for her than humans can comprehend. Furthermore, it means that there are literally trillions more colours that she can see. Finally, Shelby's lower arms are that of scaled-up Mantis Shrimp claws. This allows her to extend her arm at a speed of over 50 miles per hour, and hit harder than a rifle bullet. Shelby (or as she prefers to be called, Hyperpunch,) can shed her shell, which normally covers her back, chest, upper arms, and upper legs. Doing this adds +2 to her speed (2(+3) to 2(+5)), but -2 to her defence (3(+2) to 3(+0)) for 40 seconds as her new shell hardens. 20 seconds after shedding, her speed goes down to 2(+4) and her defence goes up to 3(+1). 40 seconds after shedding, it returns to the base of 2(+3) and 3(+2). Techniques: * Rebound: If knocked over, Hyperpunch can use their punch not only to spring back up to their feet, but also to push off surfaces with greater strength; to leap or dash off a surface quicker. Range: 20 meters. Charge: 2 seconds (requires surface to push off of), Cooldown: 10 seconds. * Hidden Armies (yes it's a pun): Hyperpunch can use their Mantis Shrimp physiology to extend both their arms simultaneously to up to a meter almost instantly, causing massive damage to anything on the receiving end. Charge: 0 seconds. Range: 1 meters. Cooldown: 10 seconds. * Offensive Strike: If they manage to get a grip on someone, Hyperpunch can spin around and use their hyperpunch to fling the opponent far far away. This is prone to failure as it requires precise timing, however. Charge: 1 second (to spin). Range: 100 meters (to throw). Cooldown: 20 seconds. Signature Move: * Shatterpoint: By shedding their shell and then using both claws to attack it from inside, at once, at full strength, the shell will shatter in a destructive blast and the fragments will fly away from them at very high speeds. This is an all-directional attack. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5